


Место на кладбище

by Zaholustie2019



Series: G-PG13 texts [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dead People, Gallows Humor, Gen, Undead
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie2019
Summary: Так уж повелось в Фоули, хоронить своих ближе к своим, а чужаков чуть на отшибе... А своих было ровно четыре фамилии: Донованы, Смитерсы, Тейлоры и Холлы.





	Место на кладбище

В городке Фоули, штат Аризона, население — тыща шестьсот тринадцать человек. И если Мэри Донован сегодня не родит или ее дядя Рональд сегодня же не помрет, эта цифра останется на своем месте.

А случится это — так тому и быть. Во дворе у Донованов сейчас шестеро рыжих бегают, значит, и седьмому место найдется. А на кладбище городка Фоули, на том самом, что расположено в конце Северо-Кладбищенской улицы, найдется место для всех Донованов, и ныне живущих, и тех, кого на этом свете пока еще отродясь не было.

Так уж повелось в Фоули, хоронить своих ближе к своим, а чужаков чуть на отшибе… А своих в Фоули издавна было ровно четыре фамилии: Донованы, Смитерсы, Тейлоры и Холлы.

Ирландские пройдохи Донованы еще в день основания города захватили себе самый козырный участок у северной стороны северного кладбища (хотя никакого другого в Фоули не было со дня основания).

Смитерсы, Тейлоры и Холлы, честные протестанты, хоронили своих вперемешку. Ну а что поделать, если они третий век друг с другом в родстве, и любая Холлова тетка всегда приходится какому-нибудь Тейлору невесткой, а Смитерсу так вообще тещей. Донованы же, как правило, привозили своих баб черти откуда, а мужиков отправляли черти куда, на заработки и нажраться, причем одновременно.

Стоило в Фоули появиться электричеству, а затем телеграфу, как кладбищенский порядок малость пошатнулся, и слева от могилки крошки Лиззи Тейлор стали хоронить разных пришлых, в большинстве своем протестантов с редким вкраплением католиков (которых добросердечные Донованы на свою территорию все равно не пускали).

Но и в те давние времена уважение к покойникам проявлялось куда серьезнее, чем сейчас, в эпоху посылок с Амазона и заказа пива через интернет.

Впрочем, и сейчас все Донованы из Фоули, в какой бы части Америки они ни болтались в момент кончины, завещали хоронить себя в родной землице, а Смитерсы, Тейлоры и Холлы в своих завещаниях писали о том же; даром что родной Аризоны никто из них толком не покидал — за исключением морячков и пехотинцев…

Но ведь и погребенные на полях сражений все равно занимали на кладбище Фоули почетные места. Глядели они укоризненно с тех супружеских фотографий, что делались в день свадьбы с точным расчетом: сперва украшать собой каминную полку, а потом — могильную оградку, все равно мужу с женой вместе лежать полагается, даже если он вперед проскочит, а она на полвека запоздает.

Так и оставалось кладбище в Фоули местом тихим, благодатным и привычным — чуть севернее пойдешь, завернешь к Донованам, а сразу на входе под белыми, будто выгоревшими от солнца камнями — Смитерсы, Тейлоры, Холлы… А чужаки поодаль.

Жили покойники Фоули дружно, каждое полнолуние вылезали погреться на лунном свете и попугать сытых кладбищенских ворон, и только Донованы все норовили перемыть косточки и разворотить черепа покойным соседям и родичам.

В день чьего-нибудь рождения или в годовщину смерти на кладбище появлялись живые родственнички, клали цветочки, зажигали свечки и рассказывали, что Маргарет Холл еще на прошлой неделе выиграла в церковную лотерею мясорубку, а младшенький у Смиттерсов получил приз на школьном конкурсе тыквенных рож, ну совсем как покойный дядюшка Питер. Собственно, дядюшку Питера-то младшенький Смиттерс и вырезал, ориентируясь на фотокарточку со старого рождественского обеда.

Именно от живых мертвые жители Фоули узнали, что совсем скоро к ним прибудет Рональд Донован, отметивший в прошлом марте стотрехлетие, а в нынешнем, как он сам считал, шестнадцатилетие… Про маразм старого Донована успели рассказать все живые, кому не лень, и мертвые жители Фоули заранее подготовились к встрече дорогого соседа, выбрав ему место посимпатичнее (на Доновановской, вестимо, территории), и даже соорудив из погребальных веночков соответствующий духу транспарант «добро пожаловать в вечность».

Транспарант пригодился, чего уж там. Да только не маразматику Рональду, который рассекал теперь на своем инвалидном кресле по коридорам местного дома престарелых, обещая ублажить одним махом все женское население Фоули…

 

В пятницу после обеда на Северо-Кладбищенской улице затормозил старый фургончик, за рулем которого сидел косой в бубенцы Фил Тейлор.

В явлении пьяненького Фила ничего особенного не было. Пятница же ж! Однако в фургончике его приехало не сено, не клетки с кролями или курами и не железный лом, как оно обычно бывает, а гроб.

Простой такой дешевый гроб, настолько унылый, что странно, почему у него сбоку не были приклеены листочки со словами «финальная распродажа», «скидка 50%» и «бери шесть по цене двух, доставка бесплатная».

Закрепив уцененный гроб на погрузчике, Фил быстренько протрюхал по главной аллее, притормозив у той ямы, что была заранее приготовлена для встречи дорогого покойника Ронни силами местных мертвецов. Дыхнув перегаром, от которого в обморок попадали все кладбищенские летучие мыши, Фил Тейлор опустил гроб в яму. Потом он откатил погрузчик и попробовал накидать земли той лопатой, которой обычно разгребал конский навоз (в фургончике таилась еще одна лопата, для овечьего). Закончив свое нелегкое дело, Фил заполз в фургончик и поехал черт знает куда, вихляя распахнутыми задними дверцами и намертво забыв про сиротливо стоящий на кладбище погрузчик.

 

Долго стояла послеобеденная жара. По белым камням пластались длинные синеватые тени. Мертвяки Фоули отсиживались в прохладе и не высовывали наружу безносых черепов. Над участком Донованов шелестели старинные ирландские ругательства. Казалось, полночь никогда не наступит.

Однако ж стемнело. Блеснула луна. Летучие мыши вышли из обмороков и медленно поднялись в прогретый воздух. Скрипнули камни, шевельнулись плиты.

Патрик Донован, отец-основатель кладбища, тот, что помер от белой горячки на пятый день праздника в честь закладки Фоули, неторопливо вышел из своей могилы в сопровождении пары безымянных младенцев, поспешивших родиться до срока… В глазницах Патрика стоял безмолвный вопрос «Эточезахреньсобачьявообще?».

Налетев на позабытый погрузчик, Патрик рассыпался в труху, но трудолюбивые младенцы быстренько собрали все его косточки обратно — напомнив себе, что это не пирамидка, и заигрываться не стоит, а то дядя Патрик как вломит берцовой костью ниже тазобедренных суставов…

— Эточезахреньсобачьявообще? — повторил свой вопрос самый старший Донован, нависая над свежей могилой.

— А я что, знаю? — обиженно раздалось оттуда.

— Ты с какого прихода? — пискнула за спиной Патрика шустрая малышка Лиззи Тейлор.

— Айтишник я, — бухнул свежий покойничек, вылезая из могилы. — Углов Федор. Для ваших, видимо, Теодор.

— А к нам на черта приперся? Да еще могилу дяди Рональда собой загадил? — нахмурился Патрик.

Младенцы за его спиной завыли от восторга.

— Дяденька, а айтишники — это что, как атеисты? — шепотом спросила Лиззи, дернув дядю Патрика за ближайшую кость.

— Хуже, деточка, это как вы, протестанты, — цыкнула вставной челюстью старенькая Салли Донован, не выпуская из костей скелет любимого котика Пушочка.

Лиззи была девочкой воспитанной, а потому старалась не дергать скелет кота за скелет хвоста. Но иногда не сдерживалась. Сейчас старая Салли была настолько увлечена происходящим, что даже не пнула наглую девчонку протезом любимой левой ноги.

Мертвецы Фоули потихоньку осмелели и выползли из своих могил, окружив новичка густой, но не очень плотной стеной.

Тот, присев на могильную плиту Патрика, оглядел собравшихся и полез в карман за сигаретами. Несмотря на то, что похоронили Теодора в любимых джинсах с тремя зажигалками в кармане, ни одна почему-то не сработала.

— Так кури, без огня… — посоветовал новичку кто-то из Смитерсов или даже из Холлов.

— Может, мне еще без компа кодить? — огрызнулся Теодор, но, припав к незажженной сигарете синими губами, вдруг понял, что курит — без дыма и огня. И даже, кажется, без табака.

— Так какого собачьего хрена ты в могилу Ронни-то полез? — поинтересовались Донованы.

— А он, что ли, лез? — заступились за Теодора Смитерсы. — Это все Тейлоры, скоты! Фил, поди, вторую неделю не просыхает, ему что мертвяка хоронить, что навоз штабелировать, все одно утром не вспомнит.

— А что Фил, что Фил? — возмутилась Лиззи Тейлор. — Его небось Рей Холл нанял да аванс заплатил… Как всегда…

В могилах Холлов назревало возмущение.

Теодор, затянувшись в десятый раз, понял, что сигарета в размерах не уменьшилась, да и на вкус хуже не стала. Этот факт его чрезвычайно обрадовал.

— Хошь? — он, не глядя, протянул сигарету ближайшему скелету.

Им оказалась шустрая Лиззи Тейлор.

— С фильтром небось? — скривилась она. — Слабак!

— Сперва не дети, а женщины и моряки! — загремела костями Салли Донован, перехватывая поудобнее скелет любимого кота и с удовольствием затягиваясь свеженькой сигаретой.

— Так ты откуда взялся-то? — Патрик Донован все еще держал ситуацию под контролем. Ну, или думал, что держит.

— Программист я! Из Кремниевой долины! — Теодор смотрел остекленевшими глазами на толпу скелетов. — Проект сдавали. А меня там как накрыло!

— И чего с твоим проектом?! — скривился Патрик Донован. — Так накрыло, что ты из Калифорнии к нам сюда мотанул? Да к Холлу под колеса!

— Наш Рей бы никогда! — возмутилась какая-то из Холловских теток, а некрещеные младенцы из Патриковой могилы захлопали в ладоши, предвкушая веселую драку до третьих петухов.

— Смотря сколько ему заплатить! — возник кто-то из Холловых дядек.

Тетка поправилась:

— Я и говорю, наш Рей никогда своей выгоды не упустит.

— А в чем это ему такая выгода — чужого покойника в нашу могилу закидывать? — Салли Донован перехватила скелет Пушочка для хорошего замаха.

В ветвях старого ильма гулко заухала сова. Теодор перекрестился — как-то совсем уж не по-людски, к изумлению всех католиков и протестантов Фоули. К счастью, Доновановский покойный кот одобрительно муркнул и прижался к штанине Теодора всем скелетом.

— В общем, господа и дамы, вот как дело-то было… Сдаем мы, значит, проект. Ну, первого числа дедлайн, пятого — крайний дедлайн…

— Дяденька Теодор, а дед-лайн — это чего такое? — перебила Лиззи, ковыряя косточками указательного пальца в дырке для носа. — Линия за кладбищем? Ограда наша, что ли?

— Да нет, деточка, — осадила ее старенькая Салли Донован. — Это у айтишников и у атеистов вместо Страшного Суда. Тебя не касается, не бойся.

Теодор рассказывал дальше:

— Десятого заказчик нас урыть готов, пятнадцатого понимаем, что сами в землю зароемся, а все равно хрень какая-то выходит… То есть, не выходит, — начал Теодор.

— Ну совсем как тогда с быком Холловским, — вмешался Патрик. — Мы к нему нашу Лапулю привели, а он в нее как вошел, так тоже никак не выходило у него. Думали, пристрелим!

Холлы возмущенно закачали черепами.

Теодор рассказывал дальше:

— Ну мы с Дэном… С вашим… С Дэниэлом Донованом, в смысле, взяли полбанки… Чтобы мозги разгрузить.

— Это какой это наш Дэниэл? Правнук Рональда? — догадалась Салли Донован.

Теодор кивнул:

— Ну наверное! Я ж не знаю, кем он вам приходится. Ну я и говорю: «Хоть в гроб ложись — одна фигня выйдет». Ну Дэн и говорит: «Хочешь спокойно помереть — так поезжай к моим в Фоули, там тихо, спокойно, полежишь пару месяцев, отдохнешь, я как раз программку по воскрешению допишу, на тебе и потестим».

— А что, у вас в Калифорнии нормальные кладбища уже кончились, я не понял? — Патрик Донован с сожалением вернул хозяину сигарету.

— Мистер Донован, — предельно вежливо отозвался Теодор, — вы, наверное, с нашим клиентом не работали никогда. Если ему проект доделать надо, он и на кладбище припрется, не постесняется. Короче, Дэн с этим вашим Филом сконтачился, договорился обо всем, гроб проплатил, я на самолет сел, из Окленда в Финикс мотанул, а Фил меня вот сюда доставил. Ну и все, типа!

— Отдохнуть, значит… — покачала головой Холловская тетка. — Это вы правильно, голубчик, это хорошо… У нас тут тихо, мирно… Глухомань такая, что любого чужого мы за двадцать миль учуем. И никуда и не пустим!

— А если клиент твой сунется, я ему лично все кости переломаю, — пообещал Патрик Донован.

— Я тебе сейчас постелю нормальненько, спи, милый, спокойно… — засуетилась еще одна Холлова тетка. И, прихватив в помощь Смиттерсову косую Энн, которая приходилась ей первой невесткой, полезла осматривать распродажный гроб. — Ну Фил, ну сквалыга, не мог нормальную подушку принести?!

— У меня там возьми! — распорядился Патрик Донован. — Для Рональда берег, но тебе отдам… Раз наш Дэнни тебя в отпуск пригласил, то ты нам, получается, гость, так?!

Растроганный Теодор кивнул, с изумлением глядя на суету. Холловские, Смиттерские, Тейлорские и, разумеется, Донованские женщины сгрудились у свежей могилы, обустраивая Теодору место временного упокоения.

Сова на ильме одобрительно ухнула. В небе мигнула, угасая, бледная летняя звезда.

— Давай-ка, Тео, ложись с миром, — скомандовал Патрик, отгоняя женщин от разрытой могилы. — У Лиззи завтра сто лет, как померла, сюда точно родня придет, принесет и закусить, и выпить… Мы тебя разбудим, если что.

— Лучше пока не надо, — зевнул Теодор. — Мне поспать бы нормально. Хоть вечным сном, хоть каким…

— Поспишь, поспишь, — заверил его Патрик, ковыляя к северной ограде. Младенцы махали Теодору косточками.

Бледнела луна, проносились летучие мыши, тихонько хихикали, разбредаясь по могилам, пожилые и юные покойницы Фоули, гадая — откуда все-таки родом свежий мертвяк и как ему удалось выпросить у Дэна Донована место на фамильном участке, да еще и бесплатно. И только старенькая Салли Донован молча сидела на краю своей могильной плиты, постукивая протезом. Она задумчиво гладила Пушочка по скелетику. Уж кто-кто, а Салли хорошо помнила, что испокон веку Донованы привозили своих баб черти откуда.


End file.
